


Когда лопнет струна

by penguin_in_glasses



Category: Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin_in_glasses/pseuds/penguin_in_glasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Боже, Сантьяго, до чего ты докатился. </em><br/><em>Стоишь посреди толпы студентов на какой-то тусовке и слушаешь, как горячий парень классно поёт под гитару и не сводит с тебя глаз.</em><br/>_<br/>Пожалуйста, прежде чем читать, прочтите заметку перед текстом.<br/>Приурочено к <a href="http://coffeebee.diary.ru/p208956454.htm">AU Сhallenge 2016</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть первая

**Author's Note:**

> Ребят, это - фик из разряда «додай себе сам». Дикая мешанина кинков и сюжетов, совмещение соседей-ау, универ-ау, танцор/музыкант-ау и ещё чёрт знает скольких аушек; отсылки к фикам моей чудесной беты и пасхалочки, понятные единицам. Малеки на фоне делают всё - Сафаэль красивый, Сафаэль страдает. Начиналось всё вообще с джена про Клэри, которая ела сосиски и придумывала руну - вообще в другом фике. И если вам покажется, что запахло корейской дорамой - не спешите проветривать помещение.  
> Предупреждение: текст сыроват и с дырами в матчасти. Вполне вероятно, что после завершения фанф отправится на доработку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка к части:  
> 1) Timbaland feat. Ne-Yo – Hands In The Air (Haaski 'Step Up' Mix)  
> 2) Travis Barker – Let's Go (feat. Yelawolf, Twista, Busta Rhymes & Lil Jon) (Ricky Luna Remix)  
> 3) Tyrone Wells - Sink or Swim

Рафаэль Сантьяго - профессор испанского языка, книголюб и не самый общительный мужчина.

Поэтому понять, что же он забыл на шумной вечеринке, организованной его лучшим другом и коллегой, профессором истории искусств Магнусом Бейном, не может. Тишины тут Рафаэль точно не найдет, как и везде в радиусе четырех-пяти этажей.

Наверное, он здесь потому, что это не просто вечеринка, а бурно отмечаемое новоселье.

В квартире напротив.

Почему именно Магнус организовал эту вечеринку и почему именно здесь, Рафаэль не имеет ни малейшего представления, ровно как и о личности его нового соседа. Он, кстати, не уверен, присутствует ли счастливый новосел на этом разгуле и что это не Магнус собственной персоной.

Поэтому Рафаэль берет в баре (интересно, барная стойка - это часть интерьера или Бейн притащил её специально для вечеринки? С него станется) Кровавую Мэри и садится где-то в уголке, начиная просматривать со своего смартфона сайты агентств по недвижимости.

На всякий случай.

***

Спустя две недели после новоселья в соседней квартире Рафаэлю так и не представляется случая узнать, кто же ныне его сосед. Новый жилец ведет себя тихо, в неположенное время не 

шумит, спьяну не путает и не ломится в двери по ночам.

О том, что кто-то живет в квартире напротив напоминают только аляповатый коврик и новая кнопка звонка.

***

Ещё через полторы недели Рафаэль, собравшись на работу в Нью-Йоркский Институт, где он читал вечерний курс лекций, при выходе из квартиры встречается с Алеком Лайтвудом, бойфрендом Магнуса.

Молодой человек стоит, прислонившись к стене, со смиренным видом давя на кнопку звонка. 

Рафаэль смотрит на Алека и замечает необычную вещь: помимо его неизменного вида - черные джинсы, черная кожанка и черный рюкзак - сколько Рафаэль был знаком с Алеком, тот всегда одевался именно так, и как-то раз Алек с Магнусом даже поругались из-за этого - за спиной у молодого человека висит гитарный чехол.

\- Добрый вечер, - Рафаэль здоровается первым. Лайтвуд чуть вздрагивает и оборачивается.

\- Добрый, профессор Сантьяго, - немного смущенно улыбается Алек и, на мгновение отвернувшись, снова нажимает кнопку дверного звонка.

\- Алек, - Рафаэль помнит, что парня полным именем называет только Магнус, - ты больше не мой студент, мы не в стенах Института, я один из близких друзей твоего ..бойфренда, и, в добавок, наша с тобой разница в возрасте невелика. Можно просто Рафаэль и на "ты".

\- Да, я помню, машинально получилось, - всё ещё немного смущенно отзывается Алек.

\- Оставь несчастный звонок в покое, ты его сломаешь, - замечает Рафаэль, чувствуя укол любопытства - что же понадобилось Лайтвуду в соседней квартире?

\- Саймон оставил у нас гитару, - словно прочитав его мысли, объясняет Алек и поправляет висящий на плече чехол. - Просил закинуть по возможности, говорил, что надо репетировать, но, судя по всему, его нет дома. Не волнуйтесь, - тут же продолжает Лайтвуд, расстегивая рюкзак, - У меня есть дубликат ключа, занесу внутрь.

Вот так Рафаэль узнает имя его нового соседа.

***

Через месяц после достопамятной вечеринки из-за стенки вновь раздается музыка, но уже не долбящий по ушам дабстеп и не убивающее мозг техно - слух ласкают звуки гитары.  
На часах начало шестого вечера, чтобы уследить за мелодией, надо прислушиваться, поэтому Рафаэль лишь поправляет сложенные и без того аккуратной стопкой тесты одной из групп, разминает шею, плечи и, легко абстрагировавшись от приятного фонового шума, погружается в работу.

Спустя два с половиной часа, когда все тесты проверены и доделана вся остальная текущая работа, Рафаэль поднимает голову, трёт глаза и потягивается.

Не считая шума за окном, вокруг звенит тишина.

Что ж, значит, гитара его соседу не только для интерьера, но и для дела тоже. Но если этот Саймон продолжит играть только в отведенные законом часы, никаких проблем у них не будет.

***

Спустя ещё месяц Рафаэль ловит себя на том, что скучает по звукам гитары из-за стены и не может дождаться очередной репетиции.

В какой-то момент Саймон, наверное, сменил место игры в масштабах своей квартиры, и, видимо, это оказалась комната как раз через стенку от квартиры Рафаэля. Слышимость в домах такого типа была хорошей, а если сесть на пол и откинуться на смежную стену — вообще отличной.

Стакан к стенке прикладывать не хотелось. Это уже попахивало сумасшествием.

Потому что Саймон - Рафаэлю удалось узнать, что его сосед живёт один - играет потрясающе. Вроде бы даже поёт, но, хотя музыку слышно чётко, слова почему-то трудно различить. Рафаэлю очень хочется услышать его выступление без преграды из кирпича и бетона.

Когда Магнус приглашает его на какую-то очередную студенческую вечеринку, Рафаэль думает отказаться. Но потом, услышав краем уха обсуждения этой самой вечеринки и уловив в гвалте студентов фразы «выступление группы», «гитара» и «хорошо играет», он меняет своё мнение.

Шанс, что в составе группы его сосед - один на миллион. Что его толкает пойти на это, Рафаэль до конца не понимает, но, в конце-концов, ему самому не помешает встряхнуться, поэтому он набирает номер Магнуса и просит прислать ему адрес места проведения. Сантьяго прямо видит, как Бейн высоко поднимает брови, слыша его слова, но просьбу тот исполняет сразу же. 

***

\- Рад, что ты не стал сидеть дома и пришёл, - говорит ему Магнус, сразу как встречает Рафаэля на входе в огромный лофт.

\- И тебе доброго вечера, - язвительно отвечает Сантьяго и идёт раздобыть себе выпить.

\- Неплохой пиджак, - пытается вернуть шпильку Бейн, но Рафаэль лишь фыркает и отмахивается от него, выискивая глазами, куда бы можно было присесть.

Музыка орёт, диджей зажигает, толпа народу на танцполе дёргается в такт басам и периодически восторженно горланит что-то диджею в ответ, за подозрительно знакомой барной стойкой (Магнус что, таскает её на каждую организуемую им пати?) летают, сверкая боками, шейкеры. Запаха пролитого пива ещё не чувствуется, руки у парочек ещё на шеях и талиях, но вечеринка только началась.

Спустя полчаса и два коктейля Рафаэль признаёт, что это не похоже на обычную студенческую тусовку - атмосфера скорее напоминает ночной клуб.

Спустя ещё полчаса и парочку шотов - и нет, Магнус не взял его на слабо - Рафаэль вспоминает, что ему всего двадцать семь и он не зря проводит определенное количество часов в неделю в тренажёрном зале, расстаётся с жакетом и идёт на танцпол.

Через пять минут вокруг него образуется круг, через пятнадцать какому-то счастливчику достаётся майка, а все присутствующие восторженно свистят и облизывают его взглядами. Парочка особо смелых - или уже изрядно набравшихся - личностей пытаются облизать его в прямом смысле этого слова, но Рафаэль, мягко оттесняет их, не прерывая танца, и неудачливых соблазнителей уже в более нетерпеливой форме оттаскивает толпа, которая не желает пропускать ни секунды шоу.

Он делает знак диджею, тот заканчивает микс, и Рафаэль откланивается. Завороженные движениями гости свистят и просят ещё, но Сантьяго непреклонен - ему надо отдышаться и чего-нибудь выпить, физическая активность разогнала то самое приятное чувство лёгкости. Он ищет глазами Магнуса, который должен был позаботится о его дизайнерском пиджаке - не Армани, конечно, но тоже бренд не из дешевых, - однако Бейн нигде не хочет находится. Нигде не видно так же и Алека.

Сложить два и два просто - скорее всего, когда Магнус захотел присоединиться к нему, Лайтвуд заревновал и .. _отвлёк_ Бейна.

Плавали, знаем.

В очередной раз обводя взглядом зал - быть может, голубки отвлеклись ненадолго и сейчас появятся - Рафаэль замечает _его_.

Парень сидит у бара, практически у самого края, и смотрит на Рафаэля со сложным выражением лица, но в темноте, разгоняемой лишь неверным светом огромной, светящейся сиреневым, неоновой полосы на всю стену, различить эмоции и черты нереально. Мешают ещё и бликующие от вспышек стробоскопов с танцпола хипстерские очки. Рафаэль успевает отметить, что этот парень темноволосый и, судя по внешнему виду и одетой поверх футболки клетчатой рубашке, явно студент. На несколько мгновений их взгляды встречаются, но тут Рафаэля отвлекает очередная самоуверенная девица. Он быстро и даже несколько грубо отшивает её, спешит к барной стойке, но место уже пустует, а момент упущен.

Рафаэль осознает ситуацию - он всё еще полуголый; пот начинает подсыхать, тело становится липким, он не знает где его одежда, Магнуса черт знает где носит, а он был готов подкатить к парню - студенту! - с которым едва пересекся взглядами. Раздражение накатывает волнами, и Сантьяго морщится - решил развеяться, называется.

Бармен, солидный мужчина, на вид чуть за тридцать, не иначе как замечает его выражение лица, и говорит ему:

\- Рафаэль, полагаю? И, насколько мне помнится, - мужчина откуда-то достает аккуратно сложенные его пиджак и простую белую футболку, - это Ваше.

Этот бармен кажется Рафаэлю смутно знакомым, но имя никак не вспоминается.

\- Это Магнус отдал вам пиджак?

\- Нет, этот засранец свалил в самом начале, бросив все на меня, а тут даже Мейз нет. И как она только управлялась с этим… - отвечает мужчина - Люк? Люциас? - и кладет рядом с одеждой небольшое полотенце для рук. - Это был молодой человек, что сидел на этом месте, облизывая взглядом танцпол. Я даже обзавидовался. Он ушёл прямо перед вами, - подмигнув, хмыкает бармен. - И, поверьте, я знаю, как чертовски неприятно без душа после такой... активности, - он берёт стакан с виски и выпивает его одним глотком. - Ванная комната за Вашей спиной прямо по курсу и налево.

\- Спасибо, - растеряно отзывается Рафаэль, и тут природное любопытство на мгновение перебивает привитую родителями вежливость. - А мы знакомы?

\- Лично - нет, хотя это очень даже прискорбная ошибка, я вижу. Я достаточно давно… работаю с Магнусом, а такого молодого человека, как Вы, не запомнить очень трудно, - отвечает бармен, смотря Рафаэлю совсем не в глаза, и протягивает руку. – Люцифер… Бейн.

\- Рафаэль Сантьяго, - на автопилоте отвечает на рукопожатие Рафаэль, не обращая внимания на заминку перед фамилией. Спустя мгновение до него доходит, что он только что услышал. - Бейн? Значит, давно работаете, да?

\- Эта история стара как мир и мамонты, и чтобы ее рассказать нужно куда больше времени и куда более приятная атмосфера, и желательно, чтобы мой засранец тоже был в одном со мной помещении, а не протирал шмотки об очередную стену вместе с этим Лайтвудом. Впрочем, в следующий раз, - отмахивается Люцифер и делает знак клиенту. - Идите освежитесь лучше. Душ все делает прекраснее.

Рафаэль забирает со стойки одежду с полотенцем и идет в указанном направлении, пребывая в лёгком шоке после знакомства со старшим Бейном.  


Мда, Магнус...

А еще лучшим другом зовется.

***

Обещанное выступление группы оказывается катастрофой.

Нет, коллектив - две девушки и два парня - играют отлично.

Эта катастрофа - персонально для Рафаэля.

Подвох начинается в том, что одним из этих парней оказывается тот самый, которого Рафаэль видел у барной стойки. Парень действительно брюнет; он снял ту дурацкую клетчатую рубашку, оставшись в облегающей чёрной футболке и джинсах, а рельеф рук в свете прожекторов выглядит очень многообещающе. Правда, очки на переносице немного выбиваются из образа.

А потом, после двух зажигательных песен, барабанщик откладывает палочки, девушка убирает микрофонную стойку, а его - с каких пор его? - парень снимает бас-гитару и достаёт из чехла обычную, шестиструнную.

Интуиция начинает вопить, задница чует задницу, одна из девушек представляется как Марин, благодарит за тёплый приём и объявляет, что Саймон споёт сейчас под гитару. Раздаются аплодисменты и подбадривающий свист.

И если у Рафаэля был шанс, что этот парень с гитарой по имени Саймон - не его сосед с гитарой по имени Саймон, ну мало ли в Нью-Йорке Саймонов, которые играют на гитаре! - то после первых же аккордов сомнений не остаётся. Эту мелодию Рафаэль готов в любом шоу угадывать с одной ноты.

Он не знает слов, но те так ложатся на музыку, что в купе с голосом песня словно выжигается где-то в подкорках.

У Алека должна быть запись, или хотя бы способ достать её. Рафаэль припомнит сегодняшнее знакомство Магнусу, а уж этому Бейну Алек никогда не откажет.

Боже, Сантьяго, до чего ты докатился.

Стоишь посреди толпы студентов на какой-то тусовке и слушаешь, как горячий парень классно поёт под гитару и не сводит с тебя глаз.

Глубокий голос озвучивает все те мысли, что сбежали из головы минуту назад, взгляд Саймона приковывает к месту, и Рафаэль, затаив дыхание, ждёт, когда тот отведёт взгляд.

И сбегает, едва стихают последние аккорды и взрывается восторженными криками толпа.


	2. Часть вторая

\- Куда ты делся после того, как поджёг танцпол? - спрашивает Рафаэля Магнус, когда тот приходит к Бейну в кабинет для традиционной чашки кофе в среду.

Сам профессор истории искусств стоит посреди в распахнутой рубашке у ростового зеркала в старинной тяжёлой раме. Это зеркало - искусно задрапированное и незаметное - обычно находится в углу яркого, но уместно пёстрого и со вкусом обставленного кабинета Магнуса. 

Вообще этот кабинет – просто солянка из множества стилей: массивные и удобные кресла, резной рабочий стол, подобие бюро из прошлого века и новейшая техника, настольная лампа и светильники в стиле хай-тек, много текстиля и драпировок, картины в золочёных рамах на стенах и ловко спрятанная диодная подсветка по всему помещению. Необычно органично вписываются сюда и огромная, монструозного вида кофемашина, и металлический стеллаж под работы и проекты студентов, книги и другую бумажную атрибутику должности профессора и преподавателя. Всё это многообразие удивительнейшим образом сочетается и ещё более удивительным было то, как убранство кабинета во многом отражает характер владельца. Рафаэль, несмотря на яркие краски интерьера, всегда отдыхает здесь, отключая мозги и «режим профессора», как называет манеру поведения Рафаэля Катарина Лосс, их общая знакомая и методистка кафедры мировой истории. 

Мало кого из студентов - кроме Алека, разумеется, - Магнус приглашал к себе в кабинет, и ещё более немногие отваживались зайти в него. То же самое касалось и остального преподавательского состава. Поэтому Бейн свободно мог разгуливать по кабинету хоть голым, но - Алек не разрешал. Его голубоглазое чудо вообще оказалось ревнивым, пусть и не показывающим это столь явно публике.

А вот наедине со своей второй половинкой Алек в выражении чувств, видимо, не стесняется. Поэтому Магнус и стоит посреди кабинета, рассматривая только начавшие сходить засосы на груди. 

\- У твоего Лайтвуда отличные зубы, - сразу же меняет тему Рафаэль.

\- Он и в целом невероятно хорош, - горделиво-иронично отзывается Магнус. 

\- А не подскажешь адресок его стоматолога?

\- Зачем тебе?

\- Да так, любуюсь на твою спину, - наигранно-равнодушно отвечает Сантьяго. - У тебя на спине, между лопаткой и шеей, шикарный отпечаток зубов. Очень чёткий, а зубы ровнее некуда, можно в рекламе показывать!

Магнус пытается извернутся, чтобы рассмотреть синяк, и едва слышно чертыхается.

\- У Александра иногда...

\- Срывает тормоза? - ехидничает Рафаэль.

\- На него что-то находит, - поправляет его Бейн и, обернувшись, смотрит предупреждающе-многозначительно. - И я в чистом восторге от _каждого_ раза.

\- Не сомневался ни секунды. 

Повисает уютная, но немного натянутая тишина. Магнус, ещё раз чертыхнувшись, застёгивает рубашку и откатывает - оказывается, к ножкам приделаны колёсики - зеркало в угол.

Рафаэль делает несколько глотков кофе из чашки и, наконец, решается озвучить терзающее его.

\- Возвращаясь к твоему вопросу. Что за группа играла на вечере?

\- А тебе зачем? - тут же заинтересованно отзывается Магнус, на минуту даже отвлекаясь от драпировки складок.

\- Сделаем этот диалог короче, - отрезает Рафаэль, - ты даёшь координаты группы и её участников, я не спрашиваю у тебя про отца-очень-ехидного-бармена-на-твоих-вечеринках.

\- Когда ты успел... - начинает было Магнус, но сразу обрывает себя и морщится. - Согласен, - вздыхает он, но тут же светлеет лицом, будто что-то вспомнив, и мгновенно преображается, улыбаясь совсем _по-магнусовски_. - Тот парень-гитарист и девушка на клавишах в той группе, что заканчивает у тебя курс на этой неделе. Девушку зовут Морин, парня - Саймон Льюис, и странно, что ты их не узнал.

\- Каким образом они вышли на тебя? Или группа так популярна в Институте? - озадаченно спрашивает Рафаэль.

Магнус не выдерживает и начинает хихикать.

\- Нет, что ты. Это было едва ли не первое их нормальное выступление! - восклицает Бейн, вновь подходя к зеркалу. - Видишь ли, мой дорогой друг, мир очень тесен. Сводный брат Александра, Джейс Эрондейл, красавец, атлет и гордость нашей футбольной команды, по уши влюблён в ту милую рыженькую отличницу с художественного, Клэри. Саймон же идёт к ней в качестве болтливого бонуса.

\- В качестве чего, прости?

\- Друзья детства, - завязывая галстук, продолжает Магнус- _если-заняты-руки-я-буду-жестикулировать-бедрами_ -Бейн. - Рядом жили в детстве, вместе росли, вместе ходили во все школы, вместе пошли в Институт. Были соседями до недавних пор.

Рафаэль не слышит последней фразы и то, как Магнус выделяет голосом «были» и «недавних». Раз подруга детства — девяносто девять и девять десятых процента, что это безответная первая любовь. Если чувство не остыло до сих пор, потому что в этом случае он попадает на все сто процентов.

\- Остальных ребят я не знаю, - продолжает уже застегнувший жилет Магнус, - общался только с ними двоими. Больше всего с Саймоном, конечно. Ну, знаешь, Алек там же, где Джейс с Иззи, а где Джейс - там и Клэри, ну а где Клэри - там же и Саймон. Они с Изабель очень быстро нашли общий язык, кстати.

\- Ладно, спасибо за информацию. Я пойду, - вздыхает Рафаэль, ставит чашку на столик, одевая свои «профессорские» очки, и встаёт из кресла. 

\- О, совсем забыл! 

\- Да, Магнус? - притормаживает в дверях Рафаэль.

\- Та вечеринка в квартире напротив была организована мной по просьбе прелестного рыжего бисквитика для её лучшего друга, - витиевато произносит Бейн. - И, если ты снова ничего не понял, скажу прямо: Саймон Льюис - действительно твой сосед, - хмыкает он и очень знакомо подмигивает Сантьяго. 

Теперь родство Бейнов неоспоримо, - ошарашенно думает Рафаэль, пока остальная часть разума пытается принять тот факт, что попал он не на сто, а на все двести пятьдесят процентов.

***

Через два дня - как раз в пятницу - настает персональный судный день. У него последнее занятие в той самой группе, где учатся Саймон и Морин. 

Рафаэль очень страется вести себя как обычно, и кажется, у него получается. Он находит Саймона среди студентов не сразу, потому что тот опять прячется за дурацкими очками в желтой оправе и клетчатой рубашкой. Но рядом с ним сидит Морин, и в этот раз нет темноты, которая бы скрадывала черты, а эти губы - Рафаэль уверен, что они мягкие и чуть припухнут после первого же поцелуя, - и длинные пальцы, сейчас держащие ручку, а тогда - перебирающие гитарные струны, снятся Рафаэлю уже несколько ночей.

Традиционно для последнего занятия они больше просто разговаривают, и не о правилах и произношении, а о самих учениках. У кого какие планы на последний семестр в Институте и на жизнь после его окончания, кто и как провел первые каникулы, зимние каникулы или проведет лето после выпуска. Ребята активно и с интересом общаются на испанском между собой, запинаясь или что-то уточняя на английском только в сложных случаях, и Рафаэль не может не гордиться собой. Периодически кто-то из ребят адресует вопрос ему, остальные тут же - кто с восторгом, кто с хитринкой - начинают смотреть на Рафаэля, но Сантьяго поддерживает разговор, отвечая нейтрально и не выходя из "легенды" профессора, а затем спрашивает что-то такое, что позволяет перевести тему или вновь сконцентрировать внимание учеников на них самих.

Однако Саймон молчит. Он отшучивается или односложно отвечает на вопросы, все время сосредоточенно записывая что-то в тетрадь, и не поднимает глаз. 

Рафаэль намеренно не задаёт ему вопросов и пытается не смотреть на Саймона постоянно, но к середине отведенного на занятие времени понимает, что больше не выдержит. Пользуясь паузой в разговоре, он объявляет пятиминутный перерыв, и идет в туалет, что бы умыться и прочистить голову.

***

В туалете сквозь шум крана Рафаэль слышит звук открывающейся двери, а в следующий момент его прижимает к стенке Саймон. 

Парень чуть выше ростом Рафаэля, поэтому сейчас почти грозно нависает над ним. Руки жадно шарят по телу, ощупывая и оглаживая сквозь одежду, и на какое-то мгновение Рафаэлю хочется забить на всё, закрыть глаза и отдаться этим торопливым прикосновениям, но тут ладони замирают на его плечах.

\- _Нашёл_ , - шепчет Саймон. 

Взгляд у него безумный; он глубоко вдыхает, медленно выдыхает, вновь делает глубокий вдох и прижимается губами к губам Рафаэля.

Поцелуй получается скомканным. По большей части это просто касание губ, но затем Саймон на мгновение отрывается, облизывается, хватает Рафаэля за галстук и целует уже куда 

напористей. Очки Сантьяго лежат у раковины, а вот Льюис свои не снял, и они жутко мешаются; в кране шумит бегущая вода, они стоят посреди туалета, спину холодит кафель, но ничего лучше этого поцелуя быть не может.

Рафаэль сдаётся, закрывает глаза и отвечает на поцелуй.

Всё заканчивается как-то внезапно: вот их языки сплетаются и Сантьяго чувствует нежное прикосновение к скуле, а в следущее мгновение слышит звук хлопнувшей двери и хватает ртом воздух.

Фантастика.

Рафаэль приводит себя в порядок, благо костюм не сильно помят, и выключает воду. План Б, - решает он, быстрым шагом двигаясь к своему кабинету.

План Б, бутылка текилы и кабинет Магнуса. Бейн будет хохотать до слёз, Катарина утешать, а он сам напьется до беспамятства.

Он останавливается перед дверью аудитории, поправляет очки на переносице и, войдя в образ, уже более спокойно заходит в кабинет. Студенты, переговаривающиеся о чём-то - уже на английском, замечают его, и разговор тут же прекращается.

\- Итак, я был приятно удивлен нашей беседой в первой половине занятия и считаю, что с освоением моего курса вы справились, - молодежь одобрительно гудит, Рафаэль продолжает. - 

Поэтому вы можете быть свободны сразу после того, как напишите небольшой тест.

Одобрительный гул сменяется недовольными возгласами, но те стихают, стоит Сантьяго поднять руку в предупреждающем жесте.

\- Это скорее опросник о вашем впечатлении от курса, чем тест по знанию предмета, - говорит он, начиная раздавать листы с заданиями, которые принес из кабинета. - Ваши итоговые оценки уже выставлены, и эта работа на них не повлияет. Как ответите на все вопросы, сдавайте опросник и можете быть свободны. Спасибо, что выбрали курс «Язык и литература Испании». Пояснения снижают градус недовольства, а известие о том, что после сдачи работ можно будет идти возвращает на лица студентов улыбки. Ребята увлеченно что-то пишут на выданных листках, после быстро собираются и, сдав опросники, уходят. Через десять минут в аудитории не остаётся никого.

Рафаэль понимает, что был так увлечен своими мыслями о случившемся, машинально кивая в ответ на прощальные реплики студентов, что не только не видел реакции Саймона на произошедшее, но даже не понял, вернулся ли Льюис в аудиторию вообще.

Подумаю об этом потом, - немного малодушно решает Рафаэль, собирает свои вещи и идёт прямо в кабинет Магнуса. 

Там оказывается незаперто, но самого Магнуса нет. Вместо Бейна, который, судя по всему, ведёт занятие - он любил отрываться на надеющихся на халяву студентах в конце семестра, - в кабинете обнаруживаются Алек и Клэри Фэйрчайл. Лайтвуд что-то тихо объясняет девушке, Клэри чуть более эмоционально отвечает ему. За последние пару дней Рафаэль смирился с мыслью, что теперь эта компания - его ближайшее окружение и аккуратно расспросил Магнуса о них самих, поэтому, едва расслышав в их разговоре имя Джейса, сбавляет обороты, но из «профессорского образа» выходит.

Клэри была - пусть не без чертей в этой очаровательной рыжей головке - милой и домашней девочкой, а Эрондейл - безбашенным хулиганом и оторвой, каких ещё надо было поискать. Царём в голове Джейса был по больше части Алек, на правах старшего брата командовавший сводным братом и родной сестрой. Только Изабель или Алек могли остановить Джейса или отговорить от какой-либо затеи, если, конечно, успевали или не были соучастником очередной сумасбродной затеи.

И сейчас Лайтвуд явно пытается доказать девушке, что Джейс, конечно, козёл, но козёл положительный, и что Клэри ему явно небезразлична.

\- Профессор Сантьяго! - вскакивает с кресла девушка, заметив Рафаэля.

\- В стенах этого кабинета - просто Рафаэль, - кивает ей Сантьяго, снимая очки и ослабляя галстук.

\- Очень приятно, - Клэри смущенно улыбается, но твёрдо кивает в ответ. 

Алек с интересом смотрит на Рафаэля, понимает ситуацию сразу и даже, кажется, о чём-то догадывается. 

\- У Магнуса сейчас последняя пара, после он свободен. Оставайся здесь, Рафаэль, - он встаёт с кресла, закидывая на плечо свой неизменный чёрный рюкзак. - Я провожу Клэри, мы договорим по дороге.

Девушка, уловив атмосферу, улыбается Рафаэлю уже как-то виновато и подхватывает свою сумку, Алек берёт её громоздкую папку с набросками, и они покидают кабинет.

Фантастика, - в который раз за день думает Сантьяго, и идёт к скрытому в стене бару. Где-то там стоит бутылка текилы, подаренная Магнусу больше в шутку, потому что у Бейна-младшего с кактусами были сложные отношения, за которыми лежала длинная, местами абсурдно-грустная история, вспоминать которую без смеха было невозможно.

\- Сам подарил, сам и выпью, - здоровается с неоткрытой бутылкой Рафаэль, доставая из мини-холодильника лимон.

Он снимает галстук и мешковатый жилет, расстёгивает воротник рубашки и закатывает рукава. Соль он не берёт, и не только потому что найти её здесь без хозяина будет проблематично.

Первая стопка обжигает горло, следом за второй ухает в пустой желудок третья. Рафаэль жуёт лимон, бессмысленно уставившись на стену, а затем вновь наливает себе текилы, пытаясь стереть с губ все ощущения, кроме горечи алкоголя и кислого вкуса фрукта, и выгнать из головы все мысли до приятной пустоты.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фраза "Магнус-если-заняты-руки-я-буду-жестикулировать-бедрами-Бейн" подцеплена у кого-то в ленте Избранного. Честно не помню у кого, но застряла в голове прочно :D


	3. Часть третья

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка к части:   
> 1) Ed Sheeran - Kiss Me (если вместо lady подставить baby - песня может быть адресована как девушке, так и парню)  
> 2) Ciara – Sophomore

Магнус не знает, как помочь Рафаэлю, из него не слишком хороший утешитель, но оставить Сантьяго одного он не может. У того не так много настоящих друзей, а не шапочных приятелей, ровно как и у Магнуса.

К тому же, именно Рафаэль вытаскивал его из пучины отчаяния после Камиллы и первого - пусть и единственного - разрыва с Алеком. Рагнор и Катарина тогда были слишком увлечены собственными отношениями. И если в первом случае - после такой красивой, но такой холодной Камиллы - Магнус ещё был способен на самоиронию, хоть и сильно переживал, то во время разрыва с Лайтвудом оставались лишь глухая тоска, отчаяние и прогорклое на вкус чувство обиды.

И хотя Магнус не до конца понимает, с чего Рафаэлю так плохо - они с Саймоном даже не знакомы лично! - он не помнит Рафаэля таким расклеившимся.

Бейн пишет сообщение Катарине, вкратце описывая масштабы бедствия. Женщина никогда не была лишена чувства такта и всегда приходит на помощь, вот и в этот раз она отвечает спустя пару минут после получения смс:

_«Я в Институте. Захвачу ему поесть и буду. 15 минут.»_

Ещё надо позвонить и рассказать о случившемся Алеку, но это Магнусу лучше бы сделать без лишних ушей. Он решает дождаться Катарину, отзвониться своей половинке и действовать дальше по ситуации.

План меняется, когда Лайтвуд заходит в кабинет вместе с Лосс, галантно придерживая дверь и пропуская даму вперед. Он мягко улыбается Магнусу, пока ставит пакеты с едой на стол - 

Магнус замечает на коробках хорошо знакомый символ "Нефритового волка", ресторанчика в паре кварталов от Института.

\- Рад тебя видеть, Александр, не ожидал, что ты ещё здесь. Здравствуй, Катарина.

\- Первой здороваются с дамой, Магнус, - кидает Лосс осуждающий взгляд, но по голосу понятно, что она не сердится.

Бейн тут же начинает рассыпаться в любезностях:

\- Ох, простите, миледи, но я так давно не видел этого молодого человека, - извиняющимся тоном, но _по-магнусовски_ нагло говорит он, на что женщина лишь улыбается и качает головой.

\- Я готова поспорить, что всего несколько часов, но вы _слишком_ милые.

Улыбка Магнуса становится шире, но тут он улавливает божественные запахи восточной кухни.

\- Ммм, какой аромат! Дорогой, откуда эти нектар и амброзия?

\- Я же знаю, что кроме двух круасанов на завтрак ты ничего не ел, - негромко отвечает Алек, подходит к Магнусу и оставляет легкий поцелуй на щеке. - Пусть лучше в твоем желудке будет китайская еда, а не только дряной кофе из автомата, потому что тебе лень нажать две кнопки на кофемашине.

\- Виновен по всем пунктам, - смеется Бейн, коротко обнимает Лайтвуда, и они присоединяются к активно шуршащей пакетами Катарине.

***

Их операция поддержки больше напоминает посиделки на работе в пятницу вечером или - если не обращать внимания на похоронный вид Рафаэля, - в честь чьего-то дня рождения.

Алек отказывается от алкоголя, Магнус тоже, и только Катарина соглашается выпить, потому что Рафаэль явно намерен прикончить подаренную им же самим бутылку текилы. Хотя перед этим Бейну приходится порыскать по своему кабинету в поисках соли, потому что Лосс отказывается пить без неё.

Их радует только то, что вместе с алкоголем Рафаэль налегает и на еду, а значит, есть шанс отделаться достаточно сносным похмельем.

\- У меня не бывает похмелья, спасибо папиным генам, - хмуро отвечает Сантьяго, ковыряясь палочками в лапше, и Бейн понимает, что нечаянно озвучил последние мысли.

\- И это меня безмерно радует, - повторяет Магнус и решается спросить. - Рафаэль, что случилось? Не пойми меня неправильно, но вот так напиваться - это очень на тебя не похоже.

В мягком голосе помимо такого свойственного ему любопытства слышится искреннее беспокойство. Рафаэль обводит взглядом своих друзей - в их глазах только тревога за близкого человека, но слова крутятся на языке, почему-то не торопясь срываться.

\- Новый сосед, - начинает с самого начала он, собравшись с мыслями. - Оказалось, этот сосед классно играет на гитаре, стены в доме не очень толстые, вот и я привык к его репетициям. Ну и в какой-то момент поймал себя на мысли, что хотел бы послушать его где-то в клубе или хотя бы просто в записи. Я не придавал этому особого значения, ну нравится и нравится. От Алека я узнал, что его зовут Саймон. Потом на той вечеринке увидел симпатичного парня, хотел подкатить, но не успел, тот куда-то ушёл. А через полчаса я познакомился с отцом Магнуса и увидел того симпатичного парня на сцене с гитарой в руках. Потом объявили его имя и я с самого начала узнал песню. Вот так и выяснилось, что тот парень - мой сосед, очень горяч и классно играет на гитаре, а потом, что он ещё и мой студент.

\- Я правда не знал, что так выйдет, - Магнус прикусывает губу и трёт висок. - Но что-то же явно ещё случилось, я рассказал тебе о Льюисе ещё в среду.

\- Он ворвался в служебный туалет, поцеловал меня и сбежал, - после паузы отвечает Рафаэль.

\- Саймон? - удивлённо спрашивает Катарина.

\- Нет, Бейн-старший, - язвит в ответ Сантьяго.

Лосс качает головой, Магнус вздрагивает.

\- Упаси Господь! Не смешно, Рафаэль, теперь мне будут сниться кошмары!

\- У тебя под боком сидит прекрасное лекарство от кошмаров, - неожиданно ехидничает Сантьяго. - Спинка, кстати, не болит?

\- Засранец, - ласково шипит Магнус, грозно щёлкая палочками и сверкая глазами на друга.

Алек с широкой улыбкой следит за их перепалкой - Рафаэль начинает шутить, а это - пусть он не так хорошо знаком с Сантьяго, - явный признак того, что ему лучше. Правду говорила Иззи: вкусная еда - лучшее средство от грусти.

Магнус и Рафаэль так увлекаются перекидыванием подколок, что не замечают, как Катарина залезает в старомодный кейс для бумаг Рафаэля и вытаскивает оттуда стопку тех самых опросников. Она перелистывает листы бумаги и увлеченно ищет что-то, пока не останавливается на одной из работ.

\- Кхм, Рафаэль, - в голосе Катарины слышны неуверенность и сдерживаемый смех. - Я думаю, тебе стоит это прочесть.

\- Что там? - берёт в руки опросник Сантьяго и замирает. Хмель снимает как рукой.

В графе фамилия-имя стоит «Саймон Льюис», а внизу, под тщательно заполненными пунктами размашисто написано:

_«В эту субботу, вечером. Я сыграю лично для тебя.»_

И ещё ниже - адрес - его, Рафаэля, адрес, - за исключением номера квартиры, что отличается от его всего на единицу.

\- Кому-то на сегодня хватит, если завтра он хочет быть на коне, - с очевидным намёком в голосе замечает Магнус, прочитав «записку», и встаёт. - Я поймаю тебе такси. Отправляйся домой, а мы с Алеком здесь сами всё уберём.

\- Магнус, - дёргает его за рукав Лайтвуд, - проследи, чтобы Рафаэль добрался до дома. Я уберу и закрою кабинет.

\- Но, Александр! - пытается возмутиться Бейн, но тот лишь качает головой.

\- Позаботься о друге, - мягко, но непреклонно говорит Алек, вставая с дивана следом, и начинает шептать Магнусу на ухо. - Пока я закончу здесь, ты успеешь...

Остальные слова не разобрать, но Бейн судорожно втягивает воздух, облизывает губы и на миг прикрывает глаза, после чего оборачивается и смотрит Алеку в глаза.

\- Договорились, - так же негромко отвечает он. - И не смей задерживаться.

\- Думаю, даже если опоздаю, то сумею загладить свою вину, - парирует Алек, и отходит от Магнуса, поймав укоризненный взгляд Катарины, в котором прямым текстом читается «ради Бога, только не начните прямо здесь, тут, вообще-то, людям плохо».

Рафаэль тяжело поднимается с кресла, где сидел последние несколько часов. Голова кружится, ноги не очень слушаются, горечь текилы приелась во рту. Катарина, уже собравшись, мягко подхватывает его под локоть, и Рафаэль принимает помощь. В дверях их догоняет Магнус, на ходу накидывая свой пиджак.

\- Катарина, дорогая, ты как будешь добираться?

\- Спасибо, Магнус, я на метро. Надо заехать в больницу к Рагнору, - отвечает Лосс, поправляя сумку на плече.

\- Тебе спасибо, что не оставила нас в чисто мужской компании, - уже на улице обнимает женщину Бейн, стоя у открытой дверцы такси. - Передавай привет Рагнору, мы заскочим к нему на днях.

\- Обязательно, - улыбается Катарина. - Проследи за Рафаэлем и обязательно позвони мне, как доставишь его домой, я буду волноваться.

\- Всенепременно, - улыбается в ответ Магнус и садится в машину.

***

Когда на следующий день Рафаэль просыпается у себя дома, то понимает, что его план Б с треском провалился.

Магнус - вместо того, чтобы смеяться - едва ли не извинился за свои действия, Катарина не произнесла ни единого слова сочувствия и пила его текилу, а он всё помнит.

Фантастика.

Рафаэль морщится от неприятного привкуса во рту. Ещё очень хочется пить и в туалет, а тело словно ватное, но всё это исправить легко. Он сползает с кровати и отправляется в ванную. Сразу после чистки зубов Рафаэль выпивает пару литров воды, а с неприятными ощущениями в конечностях отлично справляется контрастный душ.

Всё то время, что уходит на приготовление кофе, Рафаэль пытается не думать о том, что сегодня вечером предстоит ему.

Не то чтобы это очень походило на свидание, но, по сути, ничем другим не являлось. Прийти вот так, чтобы послушать как играют на гитаре для тебя - Рафаэль давно не мальчик и понимает, чем это может закончится.

Поэтому к вечеру он морально готов ко всему и решает оставить профессорский образ дома. Даже если Саймон не имел ввиду именно это, то он не будет выглядеть смешно в джинсах и тёмной футболке, ведь Рафаэль идёт к нему не как профессор к своему студенту.

Хотя ему всё равно кажется, что квадратик презерватива в заднем кармане жжёт сквозь ткань, когда он слышит звуки гитары из-за стены и подходит к двери Саймона на площадке. В ушах звенит голос Льюиса и слова из песни с той самой вечеринки: «Пан или пропал».

Действительно, или пан, или пропал. Рафаэль решается и, не став звонить, сразу дёргает ручку.

Дверь оказывается не заперта. Значит, ждёт, - понимает Рафаэль и проходит вглубь квартиры, ориентируясь на звуки гитары и скинув свои белые конверсы у входа (зачем только надевал?).

Саймон находится в самой дальней от входа комнате. Бегло оглянувшись, Рафаэль замечает в небольшом помещении широкий тёмный стол, шкаф, переходящий в стеллаж с книгами и фигурками мультяшных героев, несколько постеров на стенах и две подставки под гитары, одна из которых пустует. Саймон сидит посреди комнаты на высоком стуле, практически спиной ко входу и замершему на пороге Рафаэлю, и, не сказав ни слова, начинает играть другую мелодию.

Он и правда только споёт для меня? - думает Рафаэль, а потом Саймон произносит первые слова, и Сантьяго понимает - вот оно, его признание.

Льюис собран и сосредоточен, и даже ни разу не ошибается в аккордах, но голос чуть дрожит от всех тех эмоции, что сейчас внутри него. Рафаэль, завороженный голосом и словами, тихонечко проходит в комнату, огибает Саймона по дуге, стараясь не мешать исполнению. Тот сидит в простой толстовке и джинсах, с гитарой в руках, с влажными волосами и почему-то босой, и в этот момент он так прекрасен, что Рафаэль не может удержаться и подходит к нему практически вплотную.

Саймон на миг поднимает глаза от грифа гитары, и, видя его так близко, вздрагивает, слишком сильно задевая струны. Одна из них тут же рвётся, искажая звук.

Песня обрывается на полуслове.

Во взгляде Саймона тут же появляется паника, черты лица искажает ужас, он мгновенно застывает, словно пойманный на месте преступления, и выглядит таким потерянным, что поцеловать его - единственное, что приходит в голову Рафаэля прямо сейчас.

Он мягко целует и обнимает Саймона за шею, как бы отвечая на его просьбу и понимая, что правда — влюбился. Льюис расслабляется спустя пару мгновений и отвечает.

Поцелуй заканчивается, и они просто стоят рядышком, дыша одним воздухом на двоих и смотря друг другу в глаза.

\- Скажи, Саймон, - нарушает первым тишину Рафаэль, - о чём ты сейчас думаешь?

\- Ну, - отвечает Льюис, и в его глазах появляются озорные искорки, а в голосе - игривые нотки, и Сантьяго тут же влюбляется в него ещё сильнее. - Помимо того, что я всё-таки облажался?

\- Да, помимо этого, - кивает Рафаэль, добавляя в голос мягкости.

\- Наверное, о том, что надо представиться друг другу. Знаешь, чисто для галочки.

Рафаэль фыркает и начинает смеяться.

\- Рафаэль Сантьяго.

\- Саймон Льюис.

\- Ну, а теперь что? - всё ещё смеясь, спрашивает Рафаэль.

\- Теперь, - говорит Саймон, аккуратно высвобождаясь от объятий Сантьяго, и убирает на свободную подставку гитару, - теперь можно всё, что захочешь.

\- Всё? - делано-недоверчиво уточняет Рафаэль, подходя ближе, и обнимая его за талию.

\- Да, - подтверждает Саймон, коротко целуя мужчину. - Определённо, абсолютно всё.

\- Тогда покажи мне, где у тебя кровать.

\- Господи, - поражённо выдыхает Саймон, запрокидывая голову и открывая Рафаэлю доступ к шее. - Знаешь, сколько раз ты говорил мне эту фразу в моих мокрых снах?

\- _Dios_ , слишком много информации, сосредоточься на кровати.

\- Да как я, оххх... могу сосредоточится на чём-то, когда ты говоришь по-испански?

Сантьяго недоуменно поднимает брови:

\- Как же ты тогда закончил мой курс, да ещё и на твёрдую B?

\- Заткнись, - едва ли не рычит Саймон, стаскивает с хохочущего Рафаэля футболку и тащит к кровати в углу комнаты, не замеченную им при входе. - Уверяю, мои оценки порадуют Вас, _профессор_.

Засранец, - думает Сантьяго, пожирая глазами быстро раздевающегося Льюиса, и отмечает про себя, что не ошибся тогда - Саймон в хорошей форме, и что обязательно надо будет вылизать эту «блядскую» дорожку от пупка и ниже.

Тем временем уже раздевшийся Саймон достаёт что-то из ящика в основании кровати и кидает на бежевые простыни. Рафаэль узнаёт приметный логотип на тёмном тюбике.  


\- Смазка? - хмыкает он, снимая джинсы.

\- Я же сказал - хорошие оценки, - отвечает Льюис и прикусывает губу, глядя на перекатывающиеся под смуглой кожей бицепсы. - Боже, как же я хочу их облизать.

Рафаэль на секунду замирает.

\- Эм... я сказал это вслух?

\- Не слышу раскаяния в голосе, - поднимает бровь Сантьяго.

\- Да к чертям раскаяние! - восклицает Саймон и, толкнув Рафаэля на кровать, падает следом, ища губами губы. - Сначала ты, потом всё остальное.

Сантьяго отвечает на поцелуй, жадно и требовательно, но разрывает его, напоследок больно прикусив губу.

\- Всецело одобряю это решение, _мистер Льюис_.

Саймон сразу узнаёт этот тон - так Рафаэль разговаривает на лекциях, будучи в «профессорском» образе. Нотки в голосе бьют по нервам, а Сантьяго, улучив момент, перекатывает их по кровати и, прочертив языком линию от ключицы, прикусывает Саймону сосок. Тот как-то задушено стонет, растекаясь по кровати, и зарывается пальцами в волосы Рафаэля, а когда Сантьяго добирается до впадинки пупка и дорожки волос к паху - остатки контроля стремительно тают.

Рафаэль, по правде говоря, несколько растерян из-за столь быстрого исхода «свидания» и слишком распален отзывчивостью Саймона, а потому решает действовать наверняка и нашаривает флакон смазки. Если у них все получится, то время всерьёз заняться парнем у него будет. Саймон разводит ноги, согнув их в коленях. Первый смазанный палец скользит внутрь легко, а Рафаэль переключается на член Саймона, ровный и аккуратный. Язык легко скользит вверх-вниз по стволу, нажимая на чуть выпирающие венки, словно пытаясь их разгладить, Сантьяго вводит второй палец и берёт в рот одно из яичек.

Саймона выгибает на кровати, бёдра мелко дрожат, и громко простонав имя Рафаэля, он кончает.

Сантьяго обтирает парня углом бежевой простыни, не прекращая движений пальцами внутри и добавив третий. Саймон поднимается на локти, и тяжело дыша, хрипло говорит:

\- Дай мне две минуты, и я отыграюсь.

\- Как скажешь, - отвечает Рафаэль и тянется к его губам. Поцелуй выходит сыто-благодарный со стороны Саймона, и страстно-нетерпеливый со стороны Рафаэля. Наконец, Льюис вынуждает Сантьяго вынуть пальцы и толкает его к изголовью кровати и высокой светлой спинке. Пока Рафаэль послушно ложится, подкладывая под шею подушку, он успевает откуда-то вытащить презерватив. Блестящая фольга, на удачу, поддаётся сразу, и Саймон раскатывает скользкий латекс по стоящему члену Рафаэля.

\- Слишком хочу, - будто оправдывается он перед мужчиной, дополнительно смазывая и швыряя ненужный больше тюбик куда-то за спину. - Протестирую вкус в следующий раз.

И такого обещания достаточно Рафаэлю - словно бы между делом, но в то же время весомого, сказанного таким тоном, что понятно - этот следующий раз точно будет.

Саймон перекидывает ногу через Рафаэля, и, помогая себе рукой, начинает медленно насаживаться. Сантьяго устраивает ладони на его ягодицах и разводит их шире, помогая. Внутри Саймона горячо и невозможно узко, сам Льюис шипит и чертыхается сквозь зубы, но впускает в себя член до конца, падая на грудь Рафаэля.

\- Двигайся, как будешь готов, bebé, - отчего-то шепчет тот, лаская ладонями спину парня. Саймон невнятно всхлипывает на последнем слове и тянется к губам Рафаэля.

\- Боже, - тихо говорит Льюис сквозь поцелуй, не в силах оторваться, прикусывая и зализывая пострадавшие места, и заглядывая Сантьяго в глаза. - Боже, как же давно я этого хотел.

Рафаэль слышит признание и не выдерживает взгляда потемневших карих глаз, он сжимает руки на бёдрах Саймона и начинает двигаться сам. Тот опять сдавленно охает на первом толчке, наконец прерывая поцелуй, опирается руками на спинку, с усилием собирает свои ноги, выпрямляясь, и подхватывает темп.

Комната заполняется тяжёлым дыханием, постанываниями, всхлипами и чуть слышным на их фоне поскрипыванием кровати.

Когда Саймон и Рафаэль достигают пика, вместе - их громкие стоны в унисон сливаются в один протяжный. Парень тяжело валится на Рафаэля, тот - спустя какое-то время - находит откуда-то силы перевернуться вместе с лежащим на нём телом, выходит из Саймона и снимает использованный презерватив, завязывая в узел и отбрасывая куда-то прочь, в компанию к тюбику смазки, откинутому ранее. Остатков сил после героических усилий хватает только на то, чтобы подцепить лежащий в нише в изножье кровати свернутый плед и, ложась обратно, укрыться им, зарабатывая благодарный поцелуй.

***

Проснувшись в объятиях парня, Рафаэль долго лежит, чуть прикрыв глаза, и смотрит на умиротворённое лицо Саймона, запоминая черты.

Сон сошёл, но уходить не хочется. К тому же, ещё слишком рано, а пойти к Рагнору, отлёживающемуся в больнице после нападения каких-то отморозков, они с Магнусом договаривались на 10 утра воскресенья.

Рафаэль не знает, сколько времени он так пролежал, но что-то дёргает его всё-таки вылезти из кровати и проверить телефон.

Смс от Магнуса, датированная примерно семью вечера, гласит:

_«Мне кажется, я буду и завтра слегка не в состоянии навестить Рагнора. Съезди один.»_

Рафаэль закатывает глаза и начинает одеваться. Он заскочит к Рагнору самостоятельно, так уж и быть. А Бейн и правда совсем обнаглел. Флиртует поди направо и налево, чтобы Алек приревновал, а потом получает по заслугам.

Саймон на кровати начинает ворочаться, не иначе как от нехватки тёплого тела рядышком. Рафаэль, уже полностью одевшийся, поправляет одеяло, пишет на вырванном из какой-то тетради на столе листке записку (чувствуя себя при этом героем какого-то ромкома, но ничего не может с собой поделать) и покидает квартиру Саймона.


	4. Часть четвертая

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка к части:  
> 1) 3OH!3 – Dirty Mind (относится так же и к Малеку во всей работе)  
> 2) Mindless Self Indulgence – Sex for homework

Когда телефон внезапно звонит, Рафаэль невольно вздрагивает.

На экране отражается незнакомый номер, и какое-то мгновение он думает скинуть звонок, но всё-таки нажимает на зелёную клавишу. 

\- Алло.

Тишина на другом конце линии почему-то кажется очень знакомой.

\- Алло!

\- Ой, прости, я отвлёкся, пытаюсь тут приготовить себе завтрак, - начинает тараторить голос на другом конце. – То есть, привет, это Саймон.

\- Привет. Что-то случилось?

\- Эээ… нет. Нет, у меня ничего не случилось, всё хорошо. А что, что-то должно было случится? Погоди... О Боже, что-то случилось у тебя, и поэтому ты ушёл так рано? Всё в порядке? Ты сам в порядке? Или что-то с ребятами?

Рафаэль стоически выслушивает поток слов и вздыхает, прежде чем начать отвечать хотя бы на часть из заданных вопросов.

\- Кое-что действительно случилось, но не стоит об этом беспокоиться. Наверное, ты даже уже в курсе происшествия, но лучше не по телефону, - он на секунду прерывается, сомневаясь, стоит ли задавать вопрос. На самом деле, побег из квартиры и кровати Саймона был больше стихийным, чем продуманным. - Как ты?

Такая же секундная пауза предшествует ответу.

\- Ну, ничего непоправимого нет, - смеётся Саймон, и Рафаэль невольно улыбается тоже, хоть Льюис его и не может видеть. - Душ и завтрак исправили практически всё, я же сам... вызвался, скажем так.

\- Я рад это слышать.

\- Ну, тогда... До встречи в Институте, в понедельник? - голос Саймона полон надежды.

\- По понедельникам у меня только вечерние лекции. Не думаю, что у нас получится пересечься, - отвечает Рафаэль, но спешит смягчить свой ответ. - Я предлагаю вспомнить теорию и вечер среды. 

\- Вспомнить теорию, да? Ладно, тогда ты выбираешь место.

\- Я уже знаю, куда мы пойдём. Никаких рубашек.

\- Как пожелаете, сэр.

\- До встречи, - спешно прощается Рафаэль, который сразу же вспоминает прошлую ночь и эту интонацию, и завершает звонок. 

***

Они встречаются в среду, как и договаривались. И их первое - второе, как настаивает Рафаэль - свидание, проходит на ура. Они разговаривают и разговаривают (хотя Саймон говорит _намного_ больше), спорят на разные темы и соглашаются с мнением другого, узнавая друг друга. Само собой, разговор заходит и о будущем Саймона после окончания Института, и о том, как им теперь себя вести, чтобы избежать сплетен и пересудов. 

\- Ты очень много смеёшься, когда ты вне Института, - замечает Льюис, когда они уже практически вернулись домой и стоят на лестничной площадке. - Скажи, почему ты придерживаешься такого образа?

\- Лучше ты скажи, - парирует Рафаэль, открывая ключом двери в свою квартиру и жестом приглашая Саймона войти. - Как ты разглядел за этим образом и вообще дошёл до такого - влюбиться в профессора? 

\- Может быть потому что первое, что я увидел, придя на первое занятие курса испанской литературы - это чертовски горячего профессора, который прятался за очками и мешковатыми костюмами. Почему ты их носишь? Они старят тебя лет на десять.

\- Мне перестать их носить? - с хитринкой во взгляде спрашивает Рафаэль.

\- Нет. Ни в коем случае! - тут же спохватывается Саймон, идя следом за Сантьяго и кидает на спинку дивана в гостиной свою ветровку. - Я с ума сойду, если все на тебя будут пялиться! 

\- Вот ты сам и ответил на свой вопрос, - смеется Рафаэль. - Мне нужно, чтоб на моём предмете занимались, а не пускали слюни на преподавателя.

\- Ты будешь как красная тряпка, только тореадор! И все быки и коровки будут кидаться на тебя, этакая коррида в рамках одного взятого Инс... мфх!

\- Самое приятное в том, что ты много болтаешь - это то, каким способом можно тебя заткнуть, - оторвавшись от губ Саймона и широко улыбаясь, говорит Рафаэль. 

Саймон облизывает губы и моргает, будто переключаясь на новую задачу.

\- Да, ты прав. Стоит пустить энергию в другое русло, - отвечает Льюис, быстро снимая и без того задранную футболку и притягивая за шлевки на джинсах к себе Рафаэля. - Меньше слов - больше возможностей применения рта.

\- Пошляк, - успевает бросить Сантьяго, прежде чем Саймон впивается в его губы, и это его последняя связная мысль на ближайшие полчаса.

***

\- Да быть такого не может! - неверяще восклицает Магнус. - Чтобы вы двое и в ту же самую субботу! Александр, ну как же так!

\- Нечего было спорить, - с довольной улыбкой отзывается Алек. - В тихом омуте, как говорится. Ты проиграл, прими поражение с честью. 

Бейн, картинно всплеснув руками, садится обратно в кресло на его колени. 

\- Жду-не дождусь выполнения условий спора, - шепчет Магнусу на ухо Алек.

Известие о том, что Рафаэль и Саймон теперь встречаются, близкие принимают сразу. Кто-то ворчит, что надо было раньше, кто-то спорит на их первый раз и проигрывает. Рассказывать другим они не спешат, да особо и некому - родители Саймона живут далеко от Нью-Йорка. В Институте они практически не видятся, а то, что происходит дома - остальных не касается. Слухов и подозрений нет, до выпуска Саймона остаётся совсем немного, когда вся компания собирается в лофте Магнуса на празднование полного выздоровления Рагнора и выписки из больницы. 

Алкоголь льётся рекой, и даже неизменно отказывающийся от спиртного Алек в этот раз смело выпивает коктейль за коктейлем, что специально для своего бойфренда готовит Магнус. Вальяжно развалившийся на одном из диванов Джейс откалывает шуточки и рассказывает байки о своих похождениях. У него на коленях сидит Клэри, рядом с братом — Изабель, обе девушки разрумянились и звонко хохочут. Саймон, откинувший голову на плечо Рафаэля, дополняет истории забавными деталями или рассказывает свои версии событий, Сантьяго обнимает парня и периодически вставляет в повествования ребят саркастичные комментарии, вызывающие у всей компании ещё более громкий смех. Они заняли диван напротив; сам виновник торжества сидит в кресле, обняв Катарину. Парочка с интересом прислушивается к рассказам и негромко смеётся, поскольку в части историй принимает непосредственное участие в качестве потерпевшей стороны. С другой стороны столика в таком же кресле сидят Магнус и Алек. Бейн выглядит вымотанным, у Лайтвуда под глазами залегли круги, но искренние улыбки оттеняют тени усталости на лицах. Они все в курсе проблем Александра с родителями, но здесь и сейчас у них есть отличный повод порадоваться и на некоторое время отвлечься от забот.

Саймон чувствует себя разомлевшим. Последние недели выдались для парня тяжёлыми, и пусть учился он хорошо, завершение обучения и всё, что шло вместе с ним, в том числе итоговые экзамены и дипломный проект - давалось непросто. Он старался и успешно всё сдал, но почти не видел Рафаэля, жутко соскучился и сейчас наслаждается каждым мгновением в объятиях своего парня.

Поэтому, когда наступает время расходиться, и Рафаэль жарко шепчет ему: «Сегодня ты ночуешь у меня», в животе появляется приятное ощущение предвкушения. Кажется, его усилия будут вознаграждены.

***

Рафаэль доливает смазки и вставляет уже три пальца, разводя их шире. В заднице у Саймона пошло хлюпает, возбуждение от этих звуков становится только сильнее. Напоследок огладив гладкие стенки изнутри, пальцы исчезают, и Саймон думает - наконец-то, дай мне, засади же уже, хочу твой член в себе до звезд перед глазами, - но у Рафаэля другие планы. Сантьяго, убрав пальцы, ловко вставляет в растянутую задницу пробку. Она небольшая и гладкая, и Саймон разочарованно скулит, но Рафаэль отвешивает несколько звонких шлепков по ягодицам и расселине, неожиданных, и оттого на грани болезненных. Льюис инстинктивно сжимается, и пробка упирается прямо в простату. Колени разъезжаются на и без того скользской простыни, Саймона бьёт крупная дрожь, изо рта вылетают только бессмысленные междометия и постанывания, но до края не хватает.

\- Сейчас, сейчас, мой хороший, - севшим голосом говорит Рафаль, не в силах отвести взгляда от раскинувшегося на блядских шелковых простынях парня. Он переворачивает любовника на спину - тот вскрикивает от смены позиции, пробка давит на простату ещё сильнее - и, мимолетно ещё раз приласкав обсосанные до багровости соски, мягко проведя руками по бокам, спускается вниз и берет член в рот, сразу до горла, насаживаясь на всю длину.

Саймон дергается на кровати, но Рафаэль выпускает член изо рта, пережимая ладонью под яйцами. Льюис разочарованно скулит, пытаясь дернуть бедрами; Сантьяго держит крепко, дразня легкими прикосновениями языка к головке. Как только пик возбуждения спадает, Рафаэль снова берёт в рот, заглатывая до основания, чтобы через несколько движений снова отпустить. Саймон не может сказать, сколько длится эта сладкая пытка, Сантьяго подводит его к краю, но не даёт кончить, каждый раз, когда остаётся совсем чуть-чуть. Они оба теряют счет времени, но в какой-то момент Саймона выгибает так, что Сантьяго кажется, будто Льюис сломает себе позвоночник. Но тот лишь громко то ли стонет, то ли хнычет, спуская Рафаэлю в глотку, и обмякает. Рафаэль проглатывает всё, облизывается и поднимается выше, к губам Саймона. Поцелуй выходит немного односторонним, Саймон ещё не вернулся из-за грани, куда его отправил минутой ранее Рафаэль. Он тяжело дышит, грудь ходит ходуном, а от непривычного - собственного - вкуса на чужих губах его снова ведет, хотя, казалось, сил уже не осталось.

Саймон с явным усилием обхватывает непослушными руками Рафаэля за шею, наконец отвечая на поцелуй и впуская чужой язык. Рафаэль целует жадно, на грани грубости, каменно-твердый член упирается Саймону в бедро. Льюис разрывает поцелуй и смотрит в шалые глаза:

\- Давай же, трахни меня, Рафаэль.

От хриплого голоса и интонаций у Сантьяго срывает крышу. Он рычит, торопливо вытаскивая пробку. Льюис стонет; игрушка выходит с громким хлюпающим звуком. Саймон тяжело дышит; золотистая кожа в неверном свете мерцает от пота, стройные ноги широко раскинуты, на левом бедре проступает засос, края дырки припухли и блестят от смазки, член снова стоит и сочится предэякулятом. От такого вида у Рафаэля перегорает последний предохранитель. Он торопливо смазывает себя, забывая про презерватив, и, помогая себе рукой, вставляет сразу на половину. Саймон распахивает глаза - когда только успел закрыть? - и пытается вцепиться в простыни пальцами, но чертова ткань скользит даже в мокрых ладонях. После пробки по такому количеству смазки входить легко, внутри горячо и приятно-узко, но Рафаэль всё равно дает Саймону время привыкнуть - пару мгновений, если быть честным, для Рафаэля же это как пара бесконечно долгих часов, - и одним плавным толчком входит до конца.

Саймон сладко и хрипло стонет, обнимает Рафаэля ногами за талию и что-то иступленно шепчет. Сантьяго не слышит слов сквозь шум крови в ушах, он лишь переступает по постели коленями, устраиваясь поустойчивее, сжимает руки на бедрах Саймона, глубоко вдыхает — как будто перед шагом в пропасть – и делает первый толчок. 

***

\- Что будет менее очевидным - если я одолжу у тебя водолазку с высоким горлом, или приду в своей одежде, но с вот этим всем напоказ? - интересуется Саймон, разглядывая себя в зеркале ванной. Сам себе он напоминает леопарда. По крайней мере, пятнистость шкуры соответствует.

Голос у него периодически срывается на хрип. Рафаэль встает с левого бока Саймона и устраивает ладони на шее.

\- Береги голос, вчера ты его совсем не жалел, - он нежно поглаживает пальцами, словно пытаясь отогреть перенапрягшиеся связки.

\- Скорее пытался взять непривычные ноты, - хихикает Саймон, прижимаясь боком к Рафаэлю. Тот чувствует, как бьётся сердце парня, убирает руки от горла и обнимает его за талию. Саймон поворачивается в руках Рафаэля и утыкается носом в шею., обнимая в ответ.

\- Сейчас я совершенно по-идиотски счастлив. - внезапно тихим голосом говорит Саймон.

У Рафаэля сердце сначала пропускает удар, а затем заходится от нахлынувшей нежности. Не в силах совладать с голосом и эмоциями, он лишь крепче сжимает Саймона в объятьях.

***

Через шесть месяцев после бурного новоселья жильцам этого дома снова не найти тишины в радиусе четырех-пяти этажей. Но в этот раз Магнус организовывает вечеринку в честь новоселья Саймона в квартире Рафаэля.

Потому что апартаменты Рафаэля больше, а у Саймона оказывается на удивление мало вещей. Потому что нет смысла слушать игру на гитаре через стенку. Потому что не надо пересекать лестничную клетку каждый раз, когда хочется увидеть друг друга.

Потому что Саймон закончил институт, и теперь им не надо быть студентом и профессором или соседями по лестничной площадке.

Потому что теперь они просто могут быть _вместе_. 


End file.
